


Finding love when looking for puppies

by Philippa_vic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Derek's birthday is on christmas, Druid Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Derek, Writer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philippa_vic/pseuds/Philippa_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants a puppy for his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding love when looking for puppies

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I don't really know how puppy adoption works, so... there's that.

Derek had decided that this year, for his birthday/Christmas gift he was getting a pup. He started to read articles online about which type of dog was better for him, research about things he should get rid of that could be poisonous to his future pup and stuff like that and then he had started visiting shelters. He had thought about buying one from a pet store or from a breeder, but ultimately he had chosen the shelter because he believed in second chances, like he believed he was gifted so many years ago. It had been a terrible day, they had lost almost everything, but luckily they had all been saved from the fire by some powerful druid and despite the fact they had all been able to smell the magic they’re not able to find the druid so they never got the chance to say thanks. So… yeah, second chances.  
***  
Derek came for the first time to this shelter three months ago, to know their policy about adoptions and meet some potential pups, and then he met Stiles. Stiles was gorgeous. Adorable, docile and sooo out of his league that it wasn’t even funny. But despite all of that he was polite and always talked with Derek about everything. Derek was crushing on him hard.  
Derek had barely passed the door to the pups dorms when he was assaulted by Stiles scent and he smelt… sad. Weird.  
  
“Hi, Derek!” well… he didn’t look sad.  
“H-Hello, Stiles! How are you?”  
“I’m okay, thank you. So… Today is the day! Are you excited?” Today was the day that Derek had designated as the CD, as in Choose Day.  
“Yeah… I am. But… I know today is CD, but I really don’t know if I’m gonna be able to pick only one, you know?” Stiles’ smell got even sadder and Derek wanted to ask, he was getting worried, but he didn’t have the right and it was impolite.  
“I do. I can’t help you with that, sorry. Maybe you should call Laura. If you want my opinion, she should be here, making the decision with you, after all she will be living with the pup too.” Suddenly Stiles slapped his mouth shut. “Derek… I’m sorry. It was rude of me. I’m sorry. Damn… I’m so stupid. I’m sure that if she’s not here is because she had other things to do. More important things. Crap! I’m gonna stop talking now.” Derek was… speechless. Why did him…?  
“Why do you think Laura is gonna be living with the pup?” Stiles’ face was the same color of his favorite hoodie. RED.  
“I mean… She’s your girlfriend.” Stiles’ scent spiked again with that sad smell and Derek was really confused right now.  
“Hmmm… no, she’s not. She’s my sister. My oldest sister.”  
“Oh… Oh!” they looked at each other for a long time. Derek noticed how Stiles relaxed and although he didn’t smell like happiness he didn’t smell sad anymore and Derek was happy for that. “So… the pups! Let’s go see them.” He turned around and disappeared towards the dorms.  
  
***  
They spent almost two hours with the dogs, talking about the dogs and petting the dogs.  
“I can’t anymore!” Derek almost shouted.  
“Sorry… What?”  
“I can’t sit here anymore trying to choose between them. Please, tell me I don’t have to.”  
“Well… If you have the space for both of them, the time and the love that they will need… no, you do not have to choose.” Derek got distracted then, thinking about his life.  
“I’m a writer so in the future time can be a problem but I can also pay some of my nieces or nephews to take them out. Love? Love is one thing that will never be missing in their lives again.” He looked to both pups. “And space? Sure. I do have space. My backyard is a preserve, so… yeah. I’ve space for the four of us.” Derek freezed. What did he said?! He was focused on the pups and hoped that Stiles didn’t noticed the slip of the tongue.  
“Well… let’s take care of the paperwork then. We usually don’t proceed this way, but… I’ll let you take them home today, if you want that.”  
“Of course I do.” He smiled. “But, you’re not gonna get in trouble because of that?”  
“Nah!” Stiles scoffed. “I run this place. And my father is the sheriff, so… it’s cool. Let’s get you ready. We’ll come by in a while to pick them up.” They went to Stiles’ office and Derek filled the paperwork needed and paid for the adoption.  
  
Half an hour later they were ready to go and as promised Stiles walked Derek back to pick up his 3 month old pitbull who Derek had fed with a bottle once or twice and his 9 months old grand danois who had been abandoned when he was 5 just because ‘he became too big’. They were leaving the shelter when Stiles asked.  
“Can I… Can I say goodbye?”  
“Sure.” Stiles knelt and started to pet them while he was murmuring something that Derek couldn’t understand and then Derek felt… magic!  
  
“You… It was you! You saved us!” he hissed. Stiles looked shaken and then he narrowed his eyes murmuring again in that foreign language.  
“Werewolf. I don’t know what you are talking about.”  
“Fire. Eight years ago in the preserve. The house of the mayor. She’s my mom.”  
“Oh… ” Stiles smiled. “It was when I became aware of what I could do. I’m happy I was able to help.”  
“I wanted to thank you for a while, so… thank you. Thank you so much for doing what I couldn’t. You saved my family.”  
“I don’t want your gratitude. And don’t get me wrong. I’m not saying that to be rude or disrespectful. I’m just saying that you are welcome and I didn’t do anything special. Someone else in my place should’ve done the same. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time with… hmmm… resources to help.”  
“Still… if you ever need anything… tell me. I’ll do anything for you.”  
“You are already doing. You’re giving an opportunity to this two. Love them, Derek and consider us even.” Stiles knelt again beside them petted them and stood up. “Bye guys. I’m gonna miss you.” He turned around and started to walk away when Derek made the decision to take a risk.  
  
“Wait. You don’t have… You don’t have to miss them. You can be a part of their life. Be their godfather. Or… go out with me. If you don’t want anything else, we could be friends.” He was starting to hate himself for what he had said or how he had said it when Stiles broke his internal rant.  
“I… would like that. To be your friend, for now. And their godfather. What are you gonna name them?” Derek smiled a big toothy smile.  
***  
“I thought of keeping their names. I think Lucifer and Sparky are perfect like that and besides they already respond so well to them.”  
“Oh… good. Because I named them.” He smiled and Derek could literally feel magic in the air.  
“They’re perfect, just like you.”  
“Jeez… get out of here, before I grab you and lock you in here with me forever.” Stiles threatened still smiling.  
“Okay. I’ll go, but first… say yes.” Derek asked.  
“To what?”  
“To forever. But I’ll be happy if you star to say yes to coffee with me and the pups tomorrow at 3 in the park by the river.”  
“Yes. I’ll be there.”  
“Good. And Stiles?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome." He waited until Derek had reached the door and then called "Derek?”  
“Yes?”  
“Happy birthday.”

  
  
  



End file.
